Muscley Pains
by kk1189
Summary: Tonks has a bad day at work. Remus helps her relax. RLNT! FLUFF!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Things you need to know:_

Voldys dead.

Remus and Tonks aren't.

They're married...

Enjoy... and review.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Stumbling through the front door of their home, Tonks silently cursed all dark wizards everywhere. She had spent her whole day chasing a single wizard relentlessly all over the country before she managed to finally arrest him. Of course he didn't choose the easy way, they never did, he chose to fight his way out of the corner she had backed him into. It wasn't long into their duel before Tonks had caught him with a full-body bind, but it was long enough for him to get one or two jinx's in.

Bending over to take her boots off she noted, wincing, that the endless aparating, chasing, tracking and fighting had started to take its toll on her weary body. She acknowledged the scream of protest from her back with a slight whimper before making her way across the hallway and into her shared bedroom.

Remus' attention was drawn from the book he was currently engrossed in by the sound of the door opening and closing with slightly more force than was strictly necessary. He smiled a small smile to himself, she must have tripped over. Shaking his head in amusement he turned back to his book, but again his attention was drawn to his wife at her the little noise she made. It was times like this when he was grateful to have been cursed with that damn bite, there was no doubt in his mind that if he hadn't been his ears wouldn't have picked that sound up.

Drawn by the need to assure himself of her well being he stood up from the couch and followed her into their bedroom. He found her with her back to him, undressing. walking over to her he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her against his cheast.

Pealing the top half of her uniform off, she bit her lip against the aching in her tender muscles. She couldn't wait to get into the shower and let the hot water just wash her aches and pains away, though she seriously doubted it would. She gasped as two arms wrapped around her waist, looking down at her husbands strong arms she relaxed into his embrace.

He gently pulled her back to lean against his cheast and took a deep breath, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Bad day?"

"The worst." She groaned. "I don't think I've been off my feet since I left this morning. Some bloke decided to lead me half way across England and back again before he gave up tried to hex me to a different country all together."

Remus sub-consciously tightened his grip on her. "And..?" He prompted.

"And I eventually got him." She finished quickly.

A little too quickly for Remus' liking. "And..?"

"There's no more and."

"I think I know by now when your not telling me everything. What happened?"

"He caught me with a spell," she said with a sigh, "but don't worry, the medics took a look at it, it's fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I can't even feel it over all the muscle-y pains." She said unbuttoning her trousers.

"You have 'muscle-y pains'?" He asked concerned.

"Darling, I've been apparating all day, among other things. Of course I have muscle-y pains." She turned around in his arms after stepping out of her trousers and flashed him a slight smile. "Nothing a shower and sleep won't fix." She leaned up and gave his lips a quick peck before walking into the adjoining bathroom.

Remus stood there for a few minuets contemplating her words. 'Muscle-y pains'? How bad were these pains? And she got hexed... but the medics took care of that... still, it's hardly going to feel great is it? In all his life Remus had had more than enough experience with pain of all kinds, and it was not something that he wanted for his young wife. But it was her job , and pain unfortunately accompanied this type of career. If it was anything really serious they wouldn't have let her come home. Right? She'd be in St. Mungos if she got hit with anything life threatening... Remus sighed and was in the middle of running a hand through his hair when an idea struck. He grinned to himself running off to find what he'd need.

Tonks closed her eyed and rolled her head back slightly at feeling of the hot water cascading over her exhausted body. She stayed under the water until she felt it start to cool down. Not feeling up for a cold shower Tonks shut the water off and stepped out of it. She shivered as the cold air hit her warm body. She quickly wrapped a towel around her herself and hurried back into the bedroom.

She stopped in her tracks as soon as her foot hit the carpeted floor and took a look around the room.It was illuminated by floating candles. There was a faint smell of incense, and there standing by the bed was Remus, with what looked like a variety of massage oils in his hands. Tonks smiled. "What's all this for?"

"Well, you always take care of me after every full moon when I have 'muscle-y pains'," he put the oils down on the bedside locker to free his hands and use air-quotes, "so I thought I'd do the same for you." He smiled sweetly at her. "Come here." She walked over to him and let him unwrap the towel from around her body. "Lie down on your stomach." He commanded softly.

Tonks did as she was told and lay down on the bed on her stomach. She felt him drape the towel over her bum and giggled.

"What?" Remus asked smiling.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because your acting all professional covering me up." She giggled again.

Remus chuckled, "well if you'd prefer me to remover it..." He began to take the towel away.

"No, it's okay." She said quickly.

"Are you sure, after all, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He grinned.

"I'm sure." She replied.

"Alright then."

Remus climbed on top of Tonks, straddling either side of her hips. He poured some massage oil on to his hands and rubbed them together before sliding them from the bottom of her spine to the top and back down again. Spurred on by the little sounds she was making Remus poured more oil straight onto her back.

Tonks gasped feeling the warm liquid hit her back. She felt a chuckle vibrate through Remus hands as he worked the knots at the top of her back just under her neck.

Remus traced the smooth line of her spine all the way to the dimples at the small of her back. He placed his hands on either side the line and slid them back up, marveling at how he couldn't quite fit both his hands side by side together on her lower back.

Tonks groaned at the pressure he was placing on the tender muscles. The man could turn pain into pleasure so easily its astounding!

Remus pressed the heals of his hands just below her shoulder blades before letting his fingers work their magic. He took in the creamy look of her skin against the slightly tanned skin of his hands. The contrasts didn't end there, his attention was also drawn to the feel of her soft skin under his calloused fingers.

Tonks felt her eyes growing heavy. Why is it that when your enjoying a particularly relaxing activity sleep always threatens to interrupt? She didn't know but she resented dream-land at that moment more than she ever had in her entire life.

Remus was in the middle of running his palms across the middle of her back when he noticed hr breathing had deepened. Smiling slightly he leaned down to see her face. Sure enough he found her eyes closed. He leaned back again a wry smile on his face. She had fallen asleep. He shook his head in amusement and ran a finger once more down the line of her spine before taking his wand out and vanishing the oil. Remus got to his feet and took the towel off her, covering her up with the duvet instead. He dropped it beside the bed, telling himself he'd pick it up in the morning, and climbed into bed beside her.

Drifting off to sleep Remus grinned as he watched her hair turn from the black she wore when on missions to pink, her favourite, and his.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Did you like it? Review and tell me even if you didn't!

This was going to M, but then my dad walked into the room and sat down at the table to do work stuff... it felt kinda weird to try write an M fic with him in the room.

Review and tell me if you want an M version or not.

-Kaite


End file.
